Mantenna
Mantenna is a fictional character in the animated television series She-Ra: Princess of Power. He is a member of the Evil Horde, villains of the Masters of the Universe franchise. He is a creature with four legs and pop-out antenna eyes. MOTU minicomics In the minicomics, Mantenna is the least featured of the four original Horde warriors. He did, however, have his own showcase mini-comic, 'Mantenna and the Menace of the Evil Horde!'. She-Ra: Princess of Power When the Horde appear in the She-Ra: Princess of Power series, Mantenna retains his "spy sight" from the minicomics, and can fire energy beams of different varieties from his eyes, such as stun beams, gravity distortion beams, and freeze rays. Mantenna is a nervous stuttering imbecile mainly used for comic relief, with a running gag that Hordak frequently sends him down a trap door in front of his throne for any number of reasons. Although, once or twice Mantenna actually turns the tables on Hordak and sends him plummeting down his own trap. 2002 MOTU series Mantenna and the other original Horde warriors are featured in a flashback in the episode "The Power of Grayskull". While not featured heavily, his appearance is far more serious and evil looking than it had been in She-Ra. A mini-statue of Mantenna was released by Four Horsemen Studios, based on their unreleased toy design. Masters of the Universe Classics bio A Rebrunk Nurus from Phelibio IX, Mantenna has the frightening ability to see and hear over great distances with his highly sensitive ears and periscope screnners. He can do more than just see with those wide eyes, he can fire a variety of horrible beams from them as well including paralysis beams, stun beams and laser waves. Mantenna is also an agile scout and often goes out well ahead of his Horde companions to make sure their way is clear for meandering, pillaging and the like. Since he is no slouch in the combat area either Mantenna rarely needs assistance on his scouting missions. He uses his antenna eyes to spy on the enemy! Appearances Minicomics *''Mantenna and the Menace of the Evil Horde!'' *''Hordak: The Ruthless Leader's Revenge!'' *''The Treachery of Modulok!'' *''Escape from the Slime Pit!'' She-Ra: Princess of Power (Filmation) *''Into Etheria'' *''She-Ra Unchained'' *''The Red Knight'' *''The Missing Ax'' *''The Peril of Whispering Woods'' *''The Laughing Dragon'' *''King Miro's Journey'' *''A Loss for Words'' *''Horde Prime Takes a Holiday'' *''Small Problems'' *''Book Burning'' *''The Price of Freedom'' *''A Talent for Trouble'' *''Gateway to Trouble'' *''The Unicorn King'' *''Zoo Story'' *''Enemy with My Face'' *''The Rock People'' *''Huntara'' *''The Price of Power'' *''For Want of a Horse'' *''My Friend, My Enemy'' *''Unexpected Ally'' *''The Light of the Crystal'' *''Loo-Kee Lends a Hand'' *''Of Shadows and Skulls'' *''Magicats'' *''Flowers for Hordak'' *''Return of the General'' *''A Lesson in Love'' *''Brigis'' *''The Caregiver'' *''When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed'' *''The Locket'' *''Shera Makes a Promise'' *''The Inspector'' *''Shades of Orko'' *''The Bibbet Story'' *''Swifty's Baby'' He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (Mike Young Productions) *''The Power of Grayskull'' Trivia Although Mantenna had four legs, the action figure has the legs molded together in twos, making it possible to seem at casual glance that he only has two legs. External Links *He-Man.org *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category:Evil Horde Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebrunk Nuru